parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Camper Boy Age Trilogy (Valiente
Cast * Manny - Valiente (Ferdinand (2017)) * Sid - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) * Diego - Puss in Boots (Shrek) * Scrat - Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman), Linus (Peanuts) and Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * Roshan - Lily Loud (The Loud House) * Soto - Mr. Tinkles (Cats and Dogs) * Zeke - Nigel (Rio) * Oscar - Hopper (A Bug's Life) * Lenny - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) * Dab the Dodo - Blu (Rio) * Carl and Frank - Metal Beak and Kludd (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) * Ellie - Bessie (Barnyard) * Crash and Eddie - Woody and Buzz (Toy Story) * Fast Tony - Sonic The Hedgehog (Sonic) * Lone Gunslinger - Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) * Mini-Sloths - Birds (Rio and The Angry Birds Movie) * Cretaceous and Maelstrom - Mor'du (Brave) and The Bear (The Fox and the Hound) * Scratte - Penny (Mr. Peabody and Sherman), Tip (Home) and Ronnie Anne (The Loud House) * Buck - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) (with Remy (Ratatouille) as an extra) * Momma Dino - Dragon (Shrek) * Rudy - Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) * Eggbert, Shelley and Yoko - Dronkeys (Shrek) * Peaches - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Captain Gutt - Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) * Shira - Kitty Softpaws (Puss in Boots) * Granny Sloth - Elena Rivera (Coco) * Squint - Aloysius O'Hare (The Lorax) * Flynn - Makunga (Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa) * Raz - Mrs. Grunion (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Sid's Family - Super Mario, Princess Peach (Mario Bros.), Gru (Despicable Me) and Grug Crood (The Croods) * Gupta - Dave (Penguins of Madagascar) * Silas - Tank Evans (Surf's Up) * Boris - Alpha (Up) * Ethan - Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) * Louis - Chuck (The Angry Birds Movie) * Brooke - Sci-Twi (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Shangri Llama - Po (Kung Fu Panda) (with Soren (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole), Timber Spruce (Equestria Girls), Hector Casagrande (The Loud House), Grandsanta (Arthur Christmas), Mater, Lightning McQueen (Cars), Sulley (Monsters, Inc.), Carlos (The Loud House), Otis, Ben (Barnyard), Flash Sentry (Equestria Girls), Red (The Angry Birds Movie), Dracula (Hotel Transylvania), E.B. (Hop) and Mike (Monsters, Inc.) as extras) * Julian - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) * Gavin - Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) * Gertie - Dory (Finding Nemo) * Roger - Larry (The Wild) * Francine - Lucy (Peanuts) * Teddy - Super Luigi (Mario Bros.) (with Carl Fredricksen (Up) as an extra) * Neil DeBuck Weasel - Big Z (Surf's Up) (with Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) as an extra) Gallery Valiente-ferdinand-48.6.jpg|Valiente as Manny Charlie Brown in The Peanuts Movie (2015).jpeg|Charlie Brown as Sid Puss in Boots in Shrek The Third.jpg|Puss in Boots as Diego Sherman in Mr. Peabody & Sherman.jpg|Sherman, Linus.jpg|Linus Lincoln-the-casagrandes-1.3.jpg|and Lincoln Loud as Scrat Lily Loud.png|Lily Loud as Roshan Mr. Tinkles.jpg|Mr. Tinkles as Soto Nigel in Rio 2.jpg|Nigel as Zeke Hopper (ABL).jpg|Hopper as Oscar Lord Shen in Kung Fu Panda 2.jpg|Lord Shen as Lenny Blu in Rio 2.jpg|Blu as Dab the Dodo Metal Beak in Legend of The Guardians: The Owls of Ga'hoole.jpeg|Metal Beak Kludd in Legend of The Guardians: The Owls of Ga'hoole.jpeg|and Kludd as Carl and Frank Bessy-the-cow-barnyard-8.93.jpg|Bessie as Ellie Woody in Toy Story.jpg|Woody Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story.jpg|and Buzz Lightyear as Crash and Eddie Sonic in Sonic Lost World (2010).jpeg|Sonic as Fast Tony Leonard in The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019).jpeg|Leonard as Lone Gunslinger Birds (Rio and The Angry Birds Movie).jpg|Birds as Mini-Sloths Mordu.jpg|Mor'du Bear (The Fox & The Hound).jpg|and The Bear as Cretaceous and Maelstrom Penny Peterson, Tip and Ronnie Anne Santiago.jpg|Penny Peterson, Tip and Ronnie Anne as Scratte Nick Wilde in Zootopia-0.jpg|Nick Wilde as Buck Remy .jpeg|Remy as Extra (Buck) Dragon-shrek-2-8.72.jpg|Dragon as Momma Dino Indominus Rex.jpg|Indominus Rex as Rudy Dronkeys.jpg|Dronkeys as Eggbert, Shelley and Yoko Starlight Glimmer ID S6E2.png|Starlight Glimmer as Peaches Kai-kung-fu-panda-3-95 5.jpg|Kai as Captain Gutt Kitty Softpaws.jpg|Kitty Softpaws as Shira IMG 4099.JPG|Elena Rivera as Granny Sloth Aloysius O'Hare in The Lorax-0.jpg|Aloysius O'Hare as Squint Makunga in Madagascar Escape 2 Africa.jpg|Makunga as Flynn Mario in Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Games (2013).jpeg|Super Mario, Peach in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (2011).jpeg|Princess Peach, Gru in Despicable Me.jpg|Gru Grug Crood in The Croods.jpeg|and Grug Crood as Sid's Family Dave (Penguins of Madagascar).jpg|Dave as Gupta Tank Evans.jpg|Tank Evans as Silas Alpha in Up.jpg|Alpha as Dobson Bomb in The Angry Birds Movie-0.jpg|Bomb as Ethan Chuck in The Angry Birds Movie 2.jpg|Chuck as Louis Category:Ice Age Movie Spoofs Category:J.B. Eagle and Kevin Snipe Rockz Category:Deluxe Digital Studios Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Hasbro Studios Category:20th Century Fox Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Disney/Pixar Animation Studios Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Lionsgate Category:Valiente&Bessy's Channel Category:Charlie BrownandSci-Twi Rockz Category:Dreamworks Animation Category:Nickelodeon Category:Rated PG-13 Movie Spoofs